Reid's Rebellion
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: After watching Episode Elepahnt's memory, I can't believe how bratty Reid acted. This is my artistic take on that episode  Warning:  will contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

Reid's rebellion

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…BUT MY IMAGINATION.**

**This is set during the episode of Elephant Memory. There were so many time Reid was acting like a spoiled brat in this episode so I wanted to take a turn at the team correcting him.**

Hotch was a man of few words, but there were not many moments when he was speechless, but today he had been that many times. He had always knew that Reid had suffered some sort of bullying while in school, he had alluded to it when Hotch went to apologize after kicking him repeatedly to give him his gun at the hospital standoff. Hotch remembered what Reid said, "Hotch, I was a 12 yr old prodigy in the Las Vegas public schools, you kick like a girl." Hotch had smirked at the quick comeback Reid had to try to ease Hotch's guilt for the abuse, but now as he watched him slowly unravel, he knew he had a bigger problem. Hotch had let him rant at the victim's house without checking him on it, but now he watched Reid show complete disrespect for him and the principal as Reid threw the Owen's file to the ground and storm off. Hotch flipped open his phone and called Rossi. " Dave, I think we might have a problem here." After Hotch finished his conversation with Rossi, he had a game plan in his head. They had to try to keep Reid in this for his help, but also help him deal with his past.

Reid had stormed off into the black GMC Yukon, waiting impatiently as he watched Hotch walk with an air of determination in his step. "Great, now he's pissed," Reid thought out loud as he watched Hotch open the door and slide in with a single word. "Look, Hot…"

"Reid, unless you can somehow logically give me an explanation of that little show back there, I do not want to hear another word from you." Hotch ground out as he started the vehicle and pulled out of the school, heading back for the police station.

"Hotch, listen…I'm sorry." Reid started.

"Damn right, you should be. You know how sensitive this area is and yet you act like a..a..petulant teenager, who is mad at the world for sins of the past." Hotch argued.

"But…." Reid tried to get Hotch to see reason.

"No, buts Reid. We are heading back to the station to give a profile of how to best to bring in Owen with no more casualties, and that includes Owen. But, if you feel like you can't behave like a trained FBI agent, then I suggest you go sit your ass down in the office and wait until we are done. If there are any more outbursts, I will guarantee you this will be the last time you sit comfortably for a while, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Reid answered softly, but inside he was starting to stir again. 'How dare he…he has no idea…' Reid thought to himself as they pulled into the station and he followed Hotch in to the open area.

Reid stood beside Hotch with Emily on Hotch's other side. He started the profile, only after getting a threatening look from Hotch to keep it focused on Owen. "He is a school shooter that we classify as an injustice collector, he is out to avenge perceived wrongs."

One officer spoke up, "But is he is the school shooter, then why has he not hit the school?"

Emily answered that for him. "Jordan. Most of these type want to kill as many as possible and then commit suicide, but Jordan gives him a reason to live."

Reid decided to jump in here and give them his take on things. "Otherwise, this is a textbook case. His life was one torment after another." Reid started to gain momentum as his voice started to creep up on volume. " His teachers gave upon him, his classmates bullied him, and his father blamed him while giving him access to guns. Given these conditions, you are quite fortunate." Reid was on a roll now and did not notice the posture change in Hotch next to him. He was no longer standing relaxed, he was now tensed up to full height and was biting his lower lip, trying to squelch the impulse to grab Reid and take him into a back room for a little talk.

"It sounds like you are saying that these victims deserve this. " The officer spoke aloud, he was getting upset by the implications this young profiler was throwing out and Hotch knew he had to step in before this got out of hand.

"We're not. Nobody deserves this…" Hotch started to talk but was quickly interrupted by an ever anxious Reid.

"But you could have prevented it." Reid interjected, now silently stewing as he watched their faces. Emily could not believe what he had just said. 'God, Reid, you are asking for it.' She thought to herself as she watched Hotch take his emotions in control and quietly ask Reid for a moment alone in the office.

Hotch entered the room first and turned as Reid walked in ready for a fight. He slammed the door and turned to Hotch, Reid knew he was in deep trouble, but hoped that a strong offense would counteract whatever Hotch had coming. He was mad and hurt. It felt like all the old wounds from his school were being pulled open again. "It's the truth . Look at what all they ignored."

"Reid, there is a reason that you cannot diagnose a sociopath until after age 18. All teenagers profile as one." Hotch argued trying to keep their voices down so that the others would not hear.

"I know, but they could have seen the signs!" Reid argued.

"Nobody could have seen these signs, and making this their fault is not only unfair, it is dangerous." Hotch was now not only in full agent mood, he was in pissed off father mood. He took two steps to get into Reid's face. He needed to make sure that Reid knew that he had overstepped his boundaries and that he was in trouble. In a quiet but steely voice Hotch ordered Reid. " I want you to go back to the Savage house and go over things again." Hotch could not believe what he was seeing in front of him. Reid was acting like a belligerent teenager, he was openly defying what he was saying by shaking his head before Hotch even finished.

"Morgan is already there doing that." Reid spat back with an air of confidence. He was not going to be shipped off and quieted so easily. He was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he could not see just how deep he was digging himself into this hole of trouble.

Hotch knew he had to grab a hold of this now before the situation spiraled out of control. "Yes and you are going to join him." Hotch had figured that he would balk at the idea at first, but he never expected the following outburst."

"Oh, so now you are punishing me!" Reid yelled as he couldn't believe he was being treated this way.

"No, Reid! I am using you. No one understands Owen more than you do, and if anyone can figure out what is going on in his mind it is you. But, come to think of it, yes. Yes, I am." Hotch ground out between clenched teeth. Hotch grabbed Reid by his upper arm and escorted him out the door and down the hall, Hotch turned to Emily and nodded for her continue. HE knew that she understood what was going to happen and wanted to keep the officers busy while Hotch took care of this problem.

Once Reid figured out Hotch's plan, he tried to jerk away, but Hotch just tightened his grip and spoke tensely. "Unless you want an audience to this, I suggest you stop fighting and get in the restroom." Hotch propelled them into the restroom and locked the door. He then went to stand in front of Reid and spoke with a purpose. "You have smarted off to figures of authority, you have disrespected me and the FBI with your childish actions, and I have had enough of this. I gave you a warning but do you listen, no."

Reid looked up with his brown eyes, trying to get some sympathy from Hotch, but knew it was a lost cause, when he felt himself being turned to face the sink and was told to drop his pants. "What?...No…Please…I'm so…" Reid sputtered.

"Want to lose the boxers also?" Hotch asked.

"No..I…", Reid gave up arguing, knowing that it would only make his punishment worse, and dropped his corduroy pants to his ankles and bent over the sink.

SMACK! The first lick had been hard enough to make Reid go to his toes and cry out. "OW!"

SMACK! The second lick was as hard as the first and Reid knew then that Hotch was not going to hold anything back as started to rain lick upon lick.

SMACK! You will act like an adult! SMACK You will do as you are told without question. SMACK! SMACK!

Ow!ow! " Ok! I get it! HOOOOTCH!" Reid now felt like his ass was now on fire.

Hotch finished this lesson with two hard licks to each of his upper thighs, which had Reid jumping up and down, as he tried to rub out the fire.

"Now I suggest you go back to the Savage house and do as I instructed, are we clear?" Hotch asked.

"Ye..ye…yes sir." Reid stuttered out as he righted his clothes and continued to try to rub some of the fire out of his backside.

Hotch could only smile as he watched his agent/son act like Jack after a spanking. Hotch gave him a brief tousle of his hair and said, "Clean up and I will tell Derek that you are on the way." Hotch said as he left the restroom and walked towards Emily and JJ who had witnessed the earlier actions and knew what had transpired in the restroom.

"Is he OK?" JJ asked, always looking out for Reid in a motherly fashion. She knew that Hotch had roasted his backside in there and wanted to make sure that all was OK.

"Yes, JJ he is fine, he will be sitting gingerly for a while, but I did not hurt him too bad. Just knocked a little sense into him." Hotch said as he watched Reid try to walk as normal as possible when one is trying to keep ones pants from rubbing a red backside. He watched him jump into the car and wince as soon as his backside made contact with the seat. " I just hope this will keep him in tow 'til this case is over."

"I do to, but my gut says this is far from over." Emily said with a smile and a shake of her head.

NEXT CHAPTER: Reid snaps at Morgan, lies to Rossi and has to deal with them…

**ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED! I AM STILL TRYING TO GET A GRIP ON CRIMINAL MINDS SO ALL THOUGHTS ARE HELPFUL!**


	2. Chapter 2

Reid's Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Brief author note:**_

_I have to say this was a difficult story to continue writing. I have received some reviews that were none to nice regarding my treatment of Spencer. I almost decided to quit this story and move on, but then I thought I need to push through and continue on. So, to those who felt I was abusive to Reid I have a few points to make._

_1. THIS IS FICTION!_

_2. I am an adult who was teased in High School, so I do have some idea of what Reid's character went through._

_3. IF THIS WAS REALITY! I can't imagine any employee that would be allowed to disrespect his boss in front of others, throw down files, accuse others and then verbally refuse to do as told and receive no form of disciplinary action._

_4 .In this Criminal Mind universe, the team is a family. Hotch and Rossi carry paternal roles and Reid is like the youngest child. In my series of stories, Reid has been spanked before and he knew he was pushing the line. _

_AND IN CONCLUSION: THIS IS MY **FICTION**, if you don't like the familial aspects of this or any of my stories, do not read, but do not slam my ideas. You are more than welcome to write your own stories in your CM universe, just leave mine to me!_

_AND NOW WITH NO FURTHER ADO;_

Spencer was thinking to himself on the drive back to the Savage house of just how irresponsible he had been acting. He was shifting slightly trying to get the tingle out of his backside. He pulled up in front of the house and let his head rest against the steering wheel. "Great, now not only do I have a tender ass, now I have to go listen to Morgan try to inadvertently tease me." Spencer muttered as he opened the door and headed into the house.

"Hey, Reid! In here." Morgan yelled out as he heard the front door close. Hotch had called him as soon as Reid left and apprised him of the change in plans. He knew that Hotch had had a father/son discussion back at the precinct, and usually Morgan would poke at Reid, but knowing the sensitivity of the situation, it was time for big brother to not instigate, but to comfort..

Reid had decided to act as if nothing had happened, and to act as if he didn't care. But these subtle cues of frustration, were easily picked up by Morgan.

Morgan had watched Reid enter Owen's room and sit down at the computer to start searching for anything useful. He never even acknowledged Morgan's presence in the room. Morgan knew that he needed to start, to be the one to initiate this conversation. "Reid." Morgan waited until Reid turned away from the computer screen and faced him on the bed. " You know you are not the only one who identifies with him."

Reid slowly rolled his eyes upward, thinking this should be good. But he decided to Morgan the benefit of the doubt and turned to listen to him fully.

"You know I was a high school jock, but I wasn't at first. When I started High School I was 5 foot 3 and weighed a buck twenty soaking wet. So trust me when I tell you that I got my ass kicked…everyday." Morgan emphasized with a simple raise of his brow.

Reid silently started to process what Morgan was trying to tell him, to let him know in his own way that he was not alone. Reid swallowed hard as he anxiously waited for Morgan to continue.

"So that summer I hit the weights and with luck I grew 6 inches, but it was never about vanity. It was about survival." Morgan finished, hoping to convey his feelings to Reid, that he did not bulk up to look good, he did it to survive the harsh Chicago streets.

Reid never thought in that way, he never thought that the almighty Derek had any problems, ever. Wow, Reid thought to himself, if Derek was willing to expose his weakness, maybe it was time he finally let someone else know what truly tormented him.

"I was in the library….and uh…" Spencer started but stopped as he tried to damper the flood of emotion that was welling up from deep within. Having held this back for so long, made the pain so much greater. Spencer took a moment, regained his composure and continued. " Harper Hillman comes up to me and tells me that Alexa wants to meet me behind the field house. And Alexa was by far the hottest girl in school." Reid said with a snort as he realized just how foolish he was to believe that back then.

"So, let me guess what happened. Alexa wasn't there." Morgan was trying to take some of the weight of reliving this away by saying what he knew more than likely transpired that night.

"Oh, she was there…..and so was the rest of the football team." Reid stopped, took another breath and twisted his head as he tried to contain the pain that was coming back as he relived this nightmare. "They stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post."

Morgan quickly closed his eyes and dropped his head, trying to cover the anger quickly building. He could never have guessed it was this horrible. If only he could have been there at that time in Reid's life..Only if…

"There were so many kids there…they were all just watching." Reid pushed on.

Morgan's chin was now taught with anger as he listened and watched Reid flash back to that painful time. Morgans voice came out tight and short as he asked, "And no one came and helped you?"

Reid shook his head slightly as he answered, "I begged….begged them to…but they watched." Reid was looking at the bed as the images flashed back just as vivid as if they had occurred yesterday. He licked his lips, trying to finish his story as he saw Derek lean down. He knew that Derek was feeling some of the weight of this now, but somehow just this little motion made Reid feel a little lighter and able to push through the pain and finish. "And finally they got bored and left. It was after midnight when I got home, and my mom…" Reid stopped as his voice started to break as the most painful part of the episode was relived. He closed his eyes and tried to speak again, this time the pain in his voice could not be masked. Reid took in a strengthening breath as he tried to defend his mom even in his pain. "My mom was having one of her episodes…she didn't even realize I was late." He said with a slight laugh and smirk. He wanted Morgan to understand that he did not blame his mom for this in any way.

Morgan was in a state of shock from the full story, but it was what Reid had said about his mothers lack of noticing her sons absence that broke his heart in half. True, he had it rough in Chicago, but he had his sisters and his mom to turn to, never again would he take that for granted. "So you never told her what happened?" Morgan asked, even though he already knew the answer. Reid had never had the luxuries of childhood that most had, he never had the parents to rely on, the ones to set guidelines, the ones that let you act out but then reign you in when needed. This was another reason why Reid was having such a difficult time with this case. He took on the full burden of an adult on his pre-pubescent back.

" I never told anybody….I thought…..I thought if I never told anybody I would just soon forget about it. But…I remember like it was yesterday." Reid finished as his voice finally gave away the full pain Reid had been holding in. Tears were now glistening in the young mans eyes as he felt open and raw. He folded his head down, chin trembling as the tears slowly fell down his face.

Morgan could not stand to see his brother in this much pain. "Ahhh, Reid, you don't need and eidetic memory for that." Morgan said as he reached over and gently brushed a tear off Reid's cheek. He gently laid his hand on Reid's shoulder as he continued on. "We forget so much of what they teach us in school, but those who were tormented have an elephant's memory."

Opening up to Morgan made Reid feel lighter and knowing that he did not have to carry this heavy memory alone anymore gave him the strength to continue on with the case. Hotch was right, no one understood Owen like he did, and he would make damn sure that he would save Owen. "Owen just wants to forget…and I know what that is like." Reid spoke as he started to think with renewed vigor.

Morgan started to stand but left his hand on Reid's shoulder as he looked down at the man he considered to be his little brother. "I heard that you and Hotch had a little discussion earlier."

Reid just turned back to computer and started typing. He pretended to ignore Morgan, but the squeeze on his shoulder let him know that Morgan wasn't going to let this go. "It was nothing. I just lost my cool a little and Hotch…well you know…" Reid stumbled.

"I know, Hotch called, I could tell he was worried about you so I ask what had happened and he told me. He feels like he may have inadvertently pushed you to far this time. He thinks that you may hate him for…."

"What? Hate." Reid could not believe what he was hearing. Sure he hated when he was punished, but he never would have thought that Hotch would have doubts about it. " I mean, come on…..no one likes to be punished, but hate Hotch. He is…. I mean doesn't he know… I mean I have never come out and verbally said anything, but….There are times like that when I realize how much I missed having a father….some one to bring me back from the edge. Someone not scared of me, someone who loves me enough to take me on and correct me, but in the end be there for me no matter what." Reid stood up and immediately ran into the living room, quickly pressing #2 on his speed dial.

"Hotch." He answered.

"Um…hey it's me Reid." Reid stuttered out.

Hotch just grinned into the phone. "I know your name came on my screen."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I just called and um….well…." Reid took a deep breath and decided to lay it all out. "Hotch…I could never feel any ill will towards you. I mean…this wasn't the first ti…" Reid said.

Hotch interrupted him. "I know its not the first time that I spanked you, but I thought…that with as sensitive as this case with you that you might think that I overstepped my boundaries as your boss. I would never abuse that trust."

Reid just laughed. "As my boss, yeah, but you do know that I see you as not just my boss right,… I mean I have never vocalized my actual feelings towards you, but I thought that …well since you have punished me like… you know…."

Hotch felt a ton of bricks release off his chest. He knew exactly what Spencer Reid was alluding to. " Like my child. Yeah, Spencer, I know."

"I never had a father figure, I….I never knew boundaries and security until I met Gideon and you. I like the feeling of freedom to make mistakes, knowing that you are there to guide me. I could never think of anyone else that I would want as a father than you. I am sorry for my actions….I." Reid was cut off again as Hotch jumped in.

"Spencer Reid, a child will never understand the pain that a parent feels anytime their child hurts. Whether it be a physical pain or an emotional pain, even the pain a parent sometimes inflicts. I just wanted you to understand…to see…when I spanked you it wasn't Unit Chief Hotchner mad at you, it was your dad, Aaron who was disappointed in your mouth and actions after multiple warnings." Hotch said with a slight tremor of emotion in his voice.

" I understand…dad. Oh…oh… I think….I will call you back…I got it." Reid said with flourish as he ran back into the Owen's room and sat at the computer and feverishly started typing.

"All OK?" Morgan asked.

"Yep, just cleared the air with dad and got a flash of brilliance." Reid said as he started typing away.

TBC

Thanks to all who read and review! Once again you are free to read what you please, but if this is not your type of reading, please do not read it and then flame me!


End file.
